Aura Magic
Occasionally, someone will obtain enlightenment where they can comprehend, at a spiritual level, the nature of the realm of life. They can see beyond the veil and manipulate it’s energies without being given the ability to. This gives them a wide variety of abilities that arcane magics cannot touch, and things that cannot be bestowed upon somebody. All aura magics have the universal ability of visiting the realm of life, as well as seeing it. It is however, astral projection. One would need to separate their soul from their body to traverse it. All people with aura can freely communicate with spirits, as well as affect them. Aura can be obtained by enlightening oneself. This requires a lot of meditation, a lot of questioning one’s existence, and a lot of drugs. Effects with vary based on how well one’s aura stat is, and their race’s stat in it. If one is S, they will automatically have this ability unlocked. If it is F, they simply cannot perform any aura abilities. One’s power in aura can improve by practicing the power itself, meditating more, and having a purpose for existence. Drugs are a good gateway into realizing the world of aura magic. They cannot give it, only enlighten one to its presence. Medication requires one to just remain thoughtless. This improves one’s connection with the soul and the mind. Holy Magic Holy magic is one defined by justice and protection. Holy wielders, commonly known as paladins, use lifeforce as a way to serve the life that already exists. They usually have unbreakable moral codes, as that solid foundation allows for less doubt in the heart to use holy magics. Holy power can grant boons to others, heal wounded souls, erect barriers, and fire off lances of retribution. Holy abilities include: * Blessings. These are status effects that alter another’s soul in a minor way. Whether it be higher defense, higher physical offense, resistance to certain attacks, or * Barriers. Holy wielders can erect strong life-based barriers that shield people from most harm or certain types of harm. * Essence. Holy wielders can conjure a glob of lifeforce and shape it into a weapon. They can also smear it onto an enemy to smite them at a distance. * Healing. Holy wielders can inject lifeforce into another soul to make it stronger and fix what may be broken. It does nothing for arcane curses, but it can remedy them of spiritual disorder and even heal the body. * Infusion. Holy wielders can infuse lifeforce into weapons to make them stronger. It also makes them able to attack ghosts. Blood Magic Blood magic is the opposite of holy. Instead of focusing on justice and protection, it focuses on trickery and offense. Blood mages mainly use the lifeforce around them for their own benefit. Blood mages are typically selfish, greedy individuals, but that does not make them automatically bad. Blood mages have various powers. * Lifesteal. Blood mages can rip the lifeforce from somebody. This can be used to fuel themselves, grant themselves blessings, or to power rituals. * Bloodpact. Blood mages can bind their lifeforce to someone else to enhance their strength. * Curse. Blood mages can enact effects on somebody’s soul. Except this time, they are harmful. It can weaken them, lock their magic, or have their soul melt into oblivion. That is a high class ability however. * Hemomancy. Blood mages can freely manipulate the blood of another person. Even better, they can analyze it and track exactly who’s blood it is. One could call a wulvar blood mage a “Bloodhound”. Necro Magic Necro magic is something… strange. It is the only magic that can grant immortality, but at a price. It only makes the lifeforce immortal, letting the body to rot and decay. It is also able to create abominations, or life that should not exist. This is most often used with corpses, as they have mostly movable joints, as opposed to a rock. In other words… necromancy. Zombies, ghouls, skeletons, and all sorts are labelled under this. They are, by nature, dead things infused with life energy. They have no mind nor methods to continue their existence outside of the magic infused within them. The undead are typically absolutely frigid, as cold temperatures preserve their bodies best. Undead are also bound to the entity that raised them, making them loyal by nature. An undead being can become sentient and independent, but only if they begin supporting their own existence with their own necrotic magic, and possess a mind to learn that. Their mind will decay if not preserved however. Necrotic magic is usually discovered by tampering with the nature of life so much that one obtains immortal essence. This essence is blue in color.